What Will they Choose?
by Coughie
Summary: The Galaxy Rovers will have to make a choice. Will it be the right one?
1. The Doggian Alliance Returns

What will they choose?  
  
Setting: Lone Dog Lair  
Rebel was preparing for another date with Krista. Bud and Chase come in.  
  
Rebel (happy)  
Guys, this is going to be the night.  
  
Bud (happy)  
So you're finally going to propose to Krista.  
  
Rebel (happy)  
Yep.  
  
Chase (blunt)  
Good luck.  
  
Rebel (blunt)  
Thanks.  
  
Setting: Galaxy Rover Quarters  
Krista was getting read for her date while the other members of her team look on.  
  
Scarface (blunt)  
I don't even know what you see in that guy. He was an enemy to these Rovers.  
  
Diamond (blunt)  
Knock it off, Scarface. She loves him.  
  
Mark (machine voice, blunt)  
What happened between you and Exile, Diamond?  
  
Diamond (blunt)  
We broke up. I am dating Mush now.  
  
Kouv (blunt)  
You deserve better than him, Krista.  
  
Krista (slightly annoyed)  
For the last time, Kouv, Scarface, I love Rebel. Can you get that through your head?  
  
There is a knock at the door. Kouv answers. Sheila is at the door.  
  
Kouv (love struck)  
Hey Sheila.  
  
Sheila (happy)  
Hello, Kouv, I got a surprise for you.  
  
Kouv (love struck)  
You do?  
  
Sheila blindfolds Kouv and leads him out the quarters. Krista snickers. There is another knock at door. She opens the door. Outside is Rebel.  
  
Krista (Happy)  
Good timing.  
  
Rebel (happy)  
Like always.  
  
They laugh and kiss.  
  
Scarface (disgusted)  
Yuck.  
  
Diamond smacks him.  
  
Diamond (annoyed)  
Shut up.  
  
Setting: Halls  
Rebel and Krista are walking down the hall, hand in hand. Suddenly they stop. They see Drifter and Lily in each other's arms, kissing.  
  
Rebel (thinking)  
They are so busted. (BLUNT) Hey, Drifter, Hey Lil.  
  
Both of them break from the kiss.  
  
Drifter (nervous)  
What brings you over here?  
  
Rebel (blunt)  
We are on our way to a date. I guess we found your little secret.  
  
Lily snickers.  
  
Lily (blunt)  
I guess you did.  
  
Rebel (blunt)  
Where are the kids?  
  
Drifter (blunt)  
They are with X. I told him we had a mission.  
  
Krista (blunt)  
Are you sure you can trust him with your kids?  
  
Drifter (blunt)  
I trust him. He and Amber need the experience. They are going to have twins.  
  
Rebel (blunt)  
I heard.  
  
Krista (blunt)  
We better get going now.  
  
Rebel (happy)  
You're right. See ya.  
  
Drifter (blunt)  
See ya.  
  
Rebel and Krista continue to strolls down the hall.  
  
Setting: Hangerbay  
Rebel and Krista climb aboard Rebel's black cycleborg and then left the base.  
  
Setting: Field (Night)  
Rebel and Krista are having a picnic under the light of a full moon. Both of them are very happy. Rebel get down one knee.  
  
Rebel (happy)   
Krista, I got something I want to say.  
  
Krista (happy)  
Okay.  
  
Rebel (nervous)  
Krista, will you . . .  
  
Suddenly a bright light interrupts him.  
  
Rebel (confused)  
What was that?  
  
Krista (confused)  
I don't know.  
  
A space ship comes into view. It has the Doggian Alliance symbol on the side. It lands near Krista and Rebel.  
  
Krista (not happy)  
Oh on.  
  
Rebel (blunt)  
Your friends?  
  
Krista (not happy)  
Yeah.  
  
The door to the ship opens. A Malinois cano-sapien, a Boxer cano-sapien, Bullmastiff cano-sapien and a Great Dane cano-sapien exit the ship. The Malinois walks up to Krista.  
  
Malinois (commanding)  
Miss Krista Labby, where is your unit?  
  
Krista (army-like)  
Not here, sir.  
  
Malinois (commanding)  
Get all five of them over here, we are taking you home.  
  
Rebel gets a shocked look on his face.  
  
Krista (blunt)  
It's four now, sir. Todd betrayed us. He is locked up by the Road Rovers here.  
  
Boxer (blunt)  
Who are this Road Rovers?  
  
Krista (blunt)  
They are a cano-sapien and felo-sapien group that protects the planet. My friend Rebel is one of them.  
  
All the officers look at Rebel.  
  
Rebel (blunt)  
Hi.  
  
They look at Krista.  
  
Malinois (commanding)  
Gather your team and anyone from our galaxy and we are leaving first thing in 24 hours.  
  
Krista (blunt)  
But . . .  
  
Malinois (commanding)  
Are you defining me, soldier?  
  
Krista (Sad)  
No, sir.  
  
Setting: RRHQ (halls)  
Rebel walks Krista back to her team's quarters. Both are unhappy.  
  
Krista (sad)  
I don't know what I am going to tell them.  
  
Rebel (sad)  
Do you have to go?  
  
Krista (sad)  
If I refuse, they will think I am a traitor.  
  
Rebel and Krista hug. Tears go down Krista's eyes.  
  
END PART I 


	2. They make their choice

Kouv walks in the hallway. He sees Krista crying.  
  
Kouv (concerned)  
What's wrong, Krista?  
  
Krista and Rebel break apart.  
  
Krista (sad)  
A Doggian Alliance ship and crew are here to take us home.  
  
Kouv (shocked)  
What?! Really?!!! *he opens the door to the quarters* Guys, we are going home, whoooo!!!!  
  
Scarface pokes his head out of the door.  
  
Scarface (happy)  
Is that true?  
  
Krista (sad)  
It's true.  
  
Scarface and Mark give high fives to each other.  
  
Krista (sad)  
Kouv, can you tell trey and Kara for me. I don't have the strength to do it.  
  
Kouv (confused)  
What?  
  
Krista (sad)  
They want all of the cano-sapiens from our galaxy to return.  
  
Diamond (upset)  
What? I don't want to leave. I like it here. I have a boyfriend and so do you, Krista. Kouv, you got Sheila. It will break her heart for you to leave her.  
  
Kouv's smile turns to a flown.  
  
Kouv (upset)  
You're right.  
  
Krista turns around and notices Rebel was gone.  
  
Krista (upset)  
Rebel?  
  
Setting: Lone Dog's Lair  
Rebel was sitting on his favorite cliff in the cave. He is sad and heartbroken.  
  
Setting: Galaxy Rovers Quarters (morning)  
Scarface, Mark, and Jason are packing and getting ready to leave. Krista, Diamond and Kouv are sitting around watching.  
  
Krista (unhappy)  
I'm not sure this is the right thing to do.  
  
Jason (blunt)  
I thought you would like to go home.  
  
Diamond (unhappy)  
I don't want to leave because my father will have a easily chance to kill me.  
  
Kouv (unhappy)  
I don't want to break Sheila's heart.  
  
Scarface (stern)  
What is your reason not to leave than being with that mutt.  
  
Krista rubs her stomach.  
  
Krista (blunt)  
I have my reasons.  
  
Kouv gets up.  
  
Kouv (blunt)  
I'm going to see Sheila.  
  
Kouv leaves. Scarface, Jason and Mark go into their rooms.  
  
Diamond (concerned)  
Did you tell Rebel yet about the you-know-what?  
  
Krista (unhappy)  
No, not yet. I was going to tell him last night but the DA showed up.  
  
Tears appear in Krista's eyes.  
  
Krista (sad)  
I don't want to go. (stern) and that's what I'm going to do.  
  
Scarface comes out of the room.  
  
Scarface (shocked)  
What?! You're going to defy orders. You can't do this.  
  
Krista (stern)  
I just made my decision.  
  
Diamond (blunt)  
I'm right behind ya.  
  
Kouv came back, followed by Kara and Trey.  
  
Kouv (blunt)  
What's going on?  
  
Mark (blunt)  
Krista and Diamond are saying they're not going.  
  
Trey, Kara and Kouv join Krista's side.  
  
Kara (stern)  
I'm with you, Krista. I'm not leaving my Tramp.  
  
Trey (stern)  
I'm not leaving either.  
  
Kouv (stern)  
And so am I.  
  
Scarface (blunt)  
What you're doing is suicide.  
  
Krista (stern)  
I am not leaving my future pup without a father.  
  
Everyone but Diamond looks at Krista shocked.  
  
Jason (shocked)  
You're pregnant.  
  
Krista nods.  
  
Mark (shock)  
Oh lord.  
  
Krista (blunt)  
That's why I don't want to leave. We all know what the DA does to children of single parents.  
  
Scarface (blunt)  
They take them away.  
  
Krista (stern)  
I don't want that to happen.  
  
Jason (blunt)  
I'm not going either.  
  
Scarface and Mark nod.  
  
Krista (blunt)  
Then it is agreed we are not leaving.  
  
Setting: Field (evening)  
The four cano-sapiens are still waiting.  
  
Malinois (annoyed)  
Traitors.  
  
He enters the ship with the three other cano-sapiens and the ship takes off.  
  
Setting: Lone Dog's Lair  
Krista looks up and sees Rebel on the cliff top.  
  
Krista (calling)  
Rebel!!!  
  
Rebel ears perk up.  
  
Rebel (happy)  
Krista?! You didn't leave.  
  
Rebel runs down to meet Krista.  
  
Krista (happy)  
Do you want to know why I chose not to go?  
  
Krista whispers in Rebel's ears. His eyes got wider and wider.  
  
Rebel (happy)  
I going to be a father!!!!! Wooo Whooo!!!!  
  
Rebel picks up Krista and hugs her.  
  
Rebel (blunt)   
Now I can ask you this.  
  
Rebel sets Krista down and kneels on one knee.  
  
Rebel (blunt)  
Will you be my mate?  
  
Krista hugs Rebel.  
  
Krista (happy)  
Of course I will. 


End file.
